STAIRway to the HELL
by Vhy-mirror
Summary: " kau ingin aku bagaimana?" Yesung membuka matanya lagi, kini Yesung menatap dalam Leeteuk, mencari ketenangan.(ALL SUJU MEMBER)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Summary :**

" hhmm,,, _geureom_... mereka semua lari karena Ryeowook pasti punya maksud tersembunyi. Dia itu serigala yang bersembunyi di wajah imutnya...iya 'kan?" - " Kemampuanmu mengenaliku sungguh hebat, Hankyung-_ssi_" Yesung membaca pikiran Hankyung, yang memang mengenalinya. Sebagai Raja Langit.

**.**

**.**

**Vhy*mirror PRESENTS~~~**

**.**

**.**

**STAIRWAY to THE HELL**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBER 13+2**

**.**

**.**

**DISCAILMER :**

**ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !**

**KIM HEE CHUL IS MINE ! *PLAKK, PLAK,PLAK*  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Seorang _yeoja _melangkah perlahan diantara mahasiswa/i lain di lorong SM University. Pakaiannya sangat rapih, rambutnya yang kecoklatan se-bahu di ikat kuda. Tangan kirinya membawa dua buku, dan punggunggnya tersandar tas kecil, sepertinya berisi beberapa alat tulis dan dompet.

Tap

Tap tap

Tiing trrriinnggg...

Langkahnya terhenti. Ada sebuah pesan masuk di _inbox_-nya. Senyumnya merekah setelah membaca isi pesan itu. Dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone_ dan mengetik pesan dengan satu tangan, ia kembali melangkah.

Brruuk!

Ia terjatuh. Seseorang menabraknya. Ahh...tidak, lebih tepatnya ia menabrak seseorang..

" _Jeongsonghamnida...Jeongsonghamnida_...aku tak melihat tadi.._jeongsonghamnida_.."_ yeoja _berkuncir kuda itu –Ryeowook terus saja mengucap maaf sambil membereskan kertas yang bertebaran di lorong ramai itu.

Tentu saja kertas -kertas itu milik seorang yang tengah mengibaskan tangan ke baju rapihnya setelah jatuh –bersama Ryeowook, mungkin ia merasa ada bagian kotor karena debu atas insiden itu.

Ryeowook menelusuri pemilik kertas- kertas itu, dari bawah sampai atas. Sepatu hitamnya mengkilat terlihat sangat mahal. Celana jeans hitam dengan seutas sabuk yang melingkar di panggkalnya. Serta sebuah kaos warna biru terang dengan _coat_ warna senada dengan _jeans-_nya.

Dagu tegas, bibir tebal, hidung mancung, pipi tirus, mata tajam, dengan alis yang tebal, dahi yang agak lebar, serta surai coklat ikal melengkapi penampilannya yang sangat keren.

Posisi Ryeowook yang berjongkok membuatnya sangat mendogak untuk melihat keseluruhan Kyuhyun –_namja_ yang ditabraknya. Bahkan gerakannya terhenti sekarang, ketika Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas lain yang belum terpungut. Tentu saja tanpa mempedulikan Ryeowook yang terus mengikuti pergerakannya.

" _Jeongsonghamnida_..." Ryeowook berkata lagi, kini ia melepas tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. Malu sepertinya.

"..." Kyuhun diam, bahkan tidak untuk hanya tersenyum. Ia mengambil kertas- kertas itu dari tangan Ryeowook dan mulai melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih mematung di tengah lorong.

" eh..itu kan Kim Ryeowook yang itu...iya 'kan?" terdegar sebuah bisikan di sekitar Kyuhyun.

" _Yeoja_ penjilat itu?" bisik yang lain.

" mm hmm, katanya dia itu sangat baik, kelewat baik, dan malah bikin semua teman- temannya pergi..."

" hhmm,,, _geureom_... mereka semua lari karena Ryeowook pasti punya maksud tersembunyi. Dia itu serigala yang bersembunyi di wajah imutnya...iya 'kan?"

" hhmmm..."

Mendengar desisan itu, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan yang dia inginkan di Universitas ini.

'Kim Ryeowook' bisik Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun mendongak, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang.

_GOTCHA!_ Ryeowook masih melihatnya dari kejauhan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada Ryeowook, dan kembali melangkah menjauh dari lorong itu, dengan perasaan lega disertai kekehan kecil dari bibirnya.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

8^_^8

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

" Ini sudah empat hari _aghassi_? Tidakkah _aghassi_ telah ingin makan? Saya telah menyiapkan hidangan untuk _aghassi_." Henry berkata sangat lembut menghadap seorang _yeoja _yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan, sambil menunduk.

" _aghassi_?" merasa tak di hiraukan, Henry mencoba menyapa penghuni kamar besar yang kedua buah pintunya terbuka lebar itu.

" Heechul _aghassi_?" Panggilnya lagi masih berada di luar kamar. Ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk masuk ke ruangan mewah itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia takut untuk masuk ke ruang itu, dan tak bisa keluar lagi.

" Henry-_ah_! Kau tak lelah bermonolog sendiri seperti itu tiap hari? aku mulai bosan mendengarnya." Seorang lain mengintrupsinya. Zhoumi –sang penjaga yang bertugas untuk berjaga di samping kiri pintu terbuka itu.

" lebih baik, kau suapi aku. Aku juga lapar...hehehhehehe..." Lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Henry. Dan hanya di balas dengan senyum malu- malu.

" katakan pada si tua itu aku ingin bicara." Akhirnya _yeoja_ –Heechul bicara. Mengintrupsi adengan 'ehemm' dari Zhoumi dan Henry.

" _ye_?" Henry belum mengerti.

" aku ingin bicara dengan pak tua itu!" Heechul mengulang dengan nada memerintah.

" mak-maksud _agassi_?"

" bawa RAJA LANGIT **GILA** ITU KEMARI!"

Dengan berakhirnya teriakan yang berisi sedikit umpatan itu, Yesung telah muncul 2 meter tepat di depannya, dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang kurang lebih sama dengan yang di bawa Henry.

Yesung menoleh kebelakang, kearah Henry dan Zhoumi dan memberi isyarat mereka untuk pergi.

Perlahan, Yesung mengangkat satu tangannya yang bebas dari nampan, ke arah samping tubuhnya, lalu membuka jemarinya...

SSSStttttttrrrrr...

Heechul melihat ada sebuah getaran- getaran transparan yang mengelilingi ruang lebar ini, tetapi tak sampai pada lapisan PAVO. Heechul tau, itu adalah Lyra. Sebuah segel yang berfungsi menjadikan sebuah tempat menjadi kedap suara, dan tak terlihat dari luar.

" **SIMPAN** senyum menjijikkanmu itu!" Heechul masih berteriak.

" Kau ingin keluar sekarang? " Yesung mengabaikan perkataan Heechul, ia malah mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul, dan makin merekahkan senyum manisnya.

"..."

"..."

" aku takkan mengakui yang kau sebut dengan 'dosa' itu!" Heechul menegaskan.

" Heechul-_ah_? Bertemu dengan seorang manusia dan berhubungan dengan dia setelah menjadi penghuni neraka adalah salah."

" Kau tau dia bukan manusia biasa! Dia bisa melihatku!"

" dia hanya memiliki kelebihan. Tidak lebih dari itu."

" apa maksudmu?"

" kau jatuh cinta padanya Heechul-_ah_. Dan dia tak boleh membalasnya."

" kenapa? Karena dia manusia dan aku iblis? Peraturan macam apa itu?" Heechul kalut, suaranya meninggi. Tapi, ia tetap dalam posisinya –duduk dan memeluk lututnya-.

" kalau kau meyakini itu bukanlah 'dosa', kenapa kau tak mencoba melewati batas itu?" Yesung menunjuk pintu kamar yang terbuka, yang sebenarya dilapisi dengan sebuah zat suci yang disebut dengan PAVO. Itu adalah sebuah zat dimana hanya sebuah kejujuran saja yang dapat menghilang dari sebuah tempat.

"..."

" karena kau masih menyadari, bahwa yang kau lakukan itu salah. Karena itu kau masih disini." Yesung menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya, menatap manik Heechul tenang.

" makanlah yang banyak, kau terlihat semakin kurus 3 tahun ini." Ucap Yesung sembari mengelus surai coklat Heechul yang makin panjang.

Yesung mencoba melangkah menjauh dari Heechul, setelah menaruh nampannya di nakas. Memberikan Heechul sedikit ruang untuk merenung, setidaknya.

" Siwon sedang mencari ratu" Heechul membuat langkah Yesung yang telah berada di ambang pintu berhenti, tepat sebelum melangkah melewati PAVO.

" karena itu kau tak makan selama empat hari? Kau khawatir mantan suamimu menemukan pengganti?" Yesung berkata dan bertanya tanpa menatap Heechul yang berada di belakangnya.

" Heeeii!"

" **Kim** Heechul! Itu bukan alasan untuk membiarkanmu bebas dari sini!" Sergah Yesung, sebelum Heechul mengatakan penjelasaannya.

" Tak kuijinkan kau kembali ke neraka, apapun alasannya. Itu keputusanku!" Lanjut Yesung setelah memberi jeda di kalimat pertamanya.

" kalau begitu biarkan aku jadi manusia. Ini bukan tempatku! Dunia akan tertawa jika tau seorang ratu neraka berada di Surga." Heechul masih gencar mencari sebuah jalan.

Yesung berbalik, menuju tempat Heechul lagi. Sedikit kaget, dengan pernyataan Heechul. Ternyata _yeoja _cantik itu telah berdiri tegak. Kedua tangannya mengepal, dan matanya sedikit memerah.

" bukankah ingatan manusia itu tentangku kau hapus? Itu berarti dia tak akan ingat aku. Jadikan aku manusia, dan biarkan aku mencintainya."

" belum tentu cintamu terbalas."

" itu akan lebih baik, daripada kami berada pada dunia yang berbeda."

" Kim Heechul!" Yesung menautkan alisnya. Ternyata selama empat hari ini Heechul menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari jalan, agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

" jadi...aku bisa melakukannya, ya?" Heechul menarik kesimpulan dari ekspresi Yesung, ia menyeringai.

Ya..benar. Itu dapat dilakukan.

Memang jalan untuk sebuah hukuman dapat dijalani dengan 'membuangnya' ke dunia manusia. Tapi tidak jika itu Kim Heechul. Itu malah akan membuatnya puas dengan hasil karyanya, yang melanggar aturan Langit.

"..." tanpa menjawab Heechul, Yesung kembali mengarahkan langkahnya menuju batas PAVO, dan melewatinya. Lalu ia lepas segel Lyra, dan berjalan menjauh.

" Heii!" Heechul memanggil Yesung yang sehadap dengannya. Kali ini senyumnya merekah. Tidak! itu bukan senyum, itu seringai.

" kau...masih mencintaiku?" tanya Heechul telak.

"..." Yesung diam, Heechul yang tak dapat melihat ekspresi Yesung karena mereka yang sehadap, masih dapat memastikan. Bahwa Yesung sedang tersenyum tipis sambil menunduk.

Tanpa menoleh, Yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat berhenti. Melangkah menuju singgasananya untuk melihat sesuatu.

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di salah satu batang membujur, tepat di tengah- tengah pohon. Tentu saja dengan maksud agar tak ada orang yang melihatnya di sana.

Sebenarnya, dia bukan sedang bermaksud untuk bersantai tanpa gangguan. Karena itu pastilah hal yang salah. Suasana yang bising sudah berada di sana tiap hari. Tak jauh dari pohon tempat dia berada, ada sebuah _zebracross_ menuju SM University di depannya.

Ia menunggu, dan masih bersabar dari terik matahari. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Gerbang utama SM University, dan tangannya terkelungkup saling dikaitkan.

'eemmhhh' Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam. Tercium sebuah aroma yang dikenalinya.

Penantiannya berbuah...

Tap tap tap tap tap

Seseorang _yeoja _mencoba berjalan sedikit tergesa menyeberangi _zebracross_ itu, satu tangannya penuh buku, dan satu tangan lain sedang membawa sekantung plastik yang berisi makanan.

Cckkiiitttt...

Sebuah mobil mengerem mendadak, membuat mobil itu sedikit berasap di bagian bannya, lalu...

Brrruuuaaakkkk...duuukkk...

Mobil itu, tiba- tiba berputar setengah lingkaran, dan menabrak seseorang yang sedang mencoba menyeberang.

Wwuuussshhhhh...

Mobil itu kembali melaju cepat, dengan membawa korban yang berada di atas kap mobilnya.

brrruuuaakkkk...

tanpa kontrol, mobil itu menabrak tembok di salah satu pagar SM University, dengan meninggalkan dua korban. Satu berada di kap mobil, yang juda terjepit diantara tembok dan mobil dengan lumuran darah, dan satu lagi korban yang berada di belakang kemudi mobil, dengan beberapa pecahan kaca yang bersarang di tubuh dan wajahnya.

Seketika itu, beberapa orang saling bersahutan berteriak, yang lainnya memilih kabur dari tempat kejadian, dan yang merasa berani, mencoba mendekati area itu. Memastikan apakan masih ada yang hidup diantara keduanya.

Seorang lain yang bertengger di pohon, melihat kejadian itu dengan jelas. Sepertinya ia sedikit bangga dengan hasil karyanya. Terbukti dengan sebuah _smirk_ yang belum juga lepas sejak Ryeowook menyebrangi _zebracross_ itu.

Wuuussshhhtt..

Seketika Kyuhyun telah berdiri tepat di pucuk pohon yang sama. Pakaiannya bukanlah yang ia pakai tadi, tetapi berganti dengan sebuah setelan hitam _blacktie, _dan ada sepasang sayap hitam di punggung dengan aura biru di sekitarnya.

Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, seraya menengadah. Sepertinya, ia sedang memberitahu seseorang, akan keberhasilannya.

'mari kita mulai' gumammnya dalam hati, seraya perlahan turun, dengan sayap hitamnya. Ia mulai melayang, menuju tempat Ryeowook terjepit, mangsanya.

'manusia.' Gumamnya lagi, melihat kerumunan itu tak malah berkurang, malah bertambah saja. Ia memutuskan untuk melayang diatas mereka, dan segera menarik Ryeowook, lebih tepatnya ROH Ryeowook.

HeY! NOOne can see him. He's a DEVIL.

SSSRrrttt...

ROH Ryeowook berhasil ia tarik keluar, tapi Roh Ryeowook belum juga membuka matanya. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari, bahawa roh dan jasadnya telah terpisah.

Ddkkk..ddkk..

"..." Kyuhyun mengernyit. Roh Ryeowook terasa makin sulit untuk ditariknya ke bawah. Roh Ryeowook terasa ringan, sangat ringan hingga seakan melayang dengan sendirinya.

"..." Kyuhyun memutuskan mengatupkan sayapnya, dan memegangi Ryeowook dengan tangan kanannya. Sedang tangan kirinya teracung terbuka mengarah ke aspal jalan.

Ssslllaashhh..

Sebuah lubang bermagma keluar dari aspal jalan itu. Pintu neraka. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Sepertiya ini sangat mudah.

'eenngghh' lenguhan keluar dari Ryeowook. Sepertinya rohnya mulai sadar.

Mata ryeowook terpejap perlahan, lalu melihat sekitarnya. Ia melihat 'dirinya' terjepit di antara mobil dan tembok. Ia bingung. Jika 'dirinya' ada di sana, maka, siapa yang sedang melayang di sini?

DEG!

Matanya terperanjat. Ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang juga menatap matanya, tajam. Keterkejutannya bertambah, karena ia merasa mengenali siapa pemilik mata tajam itu, dan semua itu makin tak masuk akal baginya ketika terlihat lubang besar yang meleleh di pinggirnya, seperti ada lubang hitam yang diciptakan oleh tetesan magma. Dan tak seorang pun sedang memperhatikan kejadian itu.

" si- apa kau? ada apa ini?" Ryeowook bertanya dan terus berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya. Ia merasa hal buruk akan terjadi, walau ia tak tau apa.

" apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku, kenapa tubuhku terjepit di sana?" tanyanya lagi. Kepalanya terus ditolehkan bergantian ke Kyuhyun dan 'dirinya'.

"..." Kyuhyun diam, dan terus menarik paksa Ryeowook ke gerbang neraka, menemui ayahnya, Choi Siwon.

Wuuusssshhhh...

Seorang guardian datang, sayap putihnya mengembang sempurna, dan tatap matanya walau tajam, tapi megisyaratkan ketenangan. TAMPAN.

" Choi Kyuhyun, lepaskan dia. Dia bukan milikmu. Dia milik kami." Ucapnya santai sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tak bodoh untuk melawan guardian itu sambil membawa Ryeowook. Jadi, dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun menaruh sebuah _hurt stone_ pada lengan Ryeowook.

" Choi Kyuhyun. Berikan dia." Ucap guardian itu lagi –Sungmin- masih santai.

" aaarrggghh..." sebuah teriakan lolos dari Ryeowook, ia merasakan sakit. Sakit hati. Ia mendengar sebuah suara- suara dalam pikirannya. Kalimat- kaliamat yang selalu dia dengar dari sekitarnya.

'penjilat. SOK BAIK' begitulah kira kira ocehan di pikiran Ryeowook saat ini.

" Choi Kyuhyun, berikan dia padaku." Sungmin masih menyematkan senyum terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun.

" apa setelah itu, kau mau berkencan denganku?" Kyuhyun malah bertanya. Sepertinya dia sedang bernegoisasi. Ah~ tidak! Dia sedang merayu.

"..." Sungmin tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum. Tangan kanannya masih terulur pada Ryeowook.

"aarrrggghhhh..." Ryeowook mulai kalut, ia menghentakkan matanya lebar, penuh amarah, penuh kebencian.

"aaaarrrrhhhhh" ia berteriak lagi, makin keras. Membuat sebuah seringaian melebar di pihak Kyuhyun.

Dia menang.

Perlahan tubuh Ryeowook memberat, dan menapak ke tanah.

Sambil mengedikkan bahunya, Kyuhyun menggandeng Ryeowook yang telah tenang bersamanya menuju pintu neraka.

" Dia milikku sekarang." Ucapnya sambil menutup lubang itu, bersama dia dan Ryewook di dalamnya.

*hurt stone, sebuah gelang 3/4 lingkaran yang terbuat dari perunggu yang jika dipakai oleh seorang roh ataupun manusia, maka ia akan merasakan sakit hati karena mendengar hal- hal yang ia benci.*

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

" Yang mulia, seorang _yeoja _telah_-_"

" aku tau. Kirim pesan pada Siwon-_ssi_. Aku ingin menemuinya di perbatasan." Yesung memotong penjelasan Sungmin, dan berganti memberi titah pada Shindong.

" _Ye! _Yang mulia.."

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Seorang _namja _sedang mengepakkan sayap putih bercahya dan perlahan menapakkan kakinya pada sebuah tempat. PERBATASAN.

Surai hitamnya yang pekat, senada dengan _onyx-_nya. Pakaian serba putih yang membuatnya semakin agung, dan ekspresinya yang penuh dengan kewibawaan. Yesung, Sang penguasa langit, telah tiba di jembatan kematian, PERBATASAN.

Ia sendirian di sana. Ia hanya diam dan membuang pandangan tenangnya pada sejuntai tali tunggal tang menyangga jembatan menyeramkan ini.

Matanya beralih, kali ini dia menundukkan kepalanya pada bawah jembatan. Gelap, seperti tanpa dasar. Dan terkadang terdengar sebuah jeritan- jeritan kesakitan dari bawah sana.

Tap tap tap

Sebuah langkah mendekati Yesung. Ia segera membuka kembali sayapnya yang putih bersih dan memancarkan aura sewarna dengan sayapnya, sangat suci, sangat murni.

Kini kakinya tak lagi menapak di tatakan jembatan, ia melayang beberapa centi dari sana, serta menyematkan sebuah senyum...penyambutan.

" Hankyung-_ssi_..." Sapa Yesung pertama kali ketika derap langkah itu berhenti, dan seorang _namja_ muncul dari balik kabut.

" _nu-nuguseyeo_?" Hankyung bertanya terbata, bukan karena takut karena matanya sekarang sedang mengernyit. Sepertinya, tatapan itu berisi pemastian.

" Kemampuanmu mengenaliku sungguh hebat, Hankyung-_ssi_" Yesung membaca pikiran Hankyung, yang memang mengenalinya. Sebagai Raja Langit.

"..." Hankyung terdiam. Bukan kaget. Karena dia memang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat sesuatu yang berbagu _magis._

" aku hanya sedang jalan- jalan. Bagaimana denganmu?" Yesung kembali membaca pikiran Hankyung yang menanyakan apa yang dilakukan Raja Langit di perbatasan.

"dimana aku akan sampai ketika aku melewati ujung jembatan ini. Neraka-kah? Surga-kah?" Hankyung bertanya kali ini, dengan mulutnya.

"..." Yesung belum merespon, ia masih melempar senyum terhadap lawan bicaranya, yang tak merasa harus sopan atau takut padanya itu.

" aku merasa...kehilangan sesuatu. Ada yang kulupakan...tentang sesuatu." Gumamnya sambil menunduk, bermaksud pada diri sendiri.

Lalu Hankyung mendongak pada Yesung, mencari _clue _atau bahkan jawaban dari ganjalan hatinya yang mungkin akan diberikan oleh Yesung.

"..." Yesung masih diam, dan menatap lurus manik Hankyung dengan tenang. Kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya, tanda menolak memberi jawaban. Lalu ia kepakkan sayapnya, dan terbang ke atas, meninggalkan Hankyung yang mulai dipenuhi degan tanda tanya.

" Harus kemana aku berjalan...ke ujung, atau kembali ke pangkal. Kemana aku harus, jika aku ingin menghilangkan ganjalan ini." Hankyung bermonolog di tengah jembatan. Ia masih berpikir. Kemana dia harus pergi, atau kembali. Apakah ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, atau malah mendapat sebuah pertanyaan lagi. Entahlah...

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

" Hikksss...Hiiikksss..." Sebuah isakan keluar dari seorang _yeoja_ imut yang sedang duduk memojok di salah satu ruangan yang luas.

Ruang itu benar- benar luas. Tapi nuansa gelap dan aura mematikan tak lepas dari sana. Bahkan sebagai pembatas ruang itu dan ruang lain, ada sebuah enceran magma yang selalu meletup dari dalam tanah dan mengitari ruang itu. Belum lagi jeruji- jeruji dari tulang manusia yang di susun sedemikian rupa sebagai pagar pembatas bermaksud mencegah seorang di dalamnya kabur.

" hikkksss...hikkkssss..." Ryewook masih terisak, rambut rapihnya beberapa waktu lalu sudah kusut dan wajahnya sangat sembab.

" aku ingin pulang...hikkksss...pulang..." isaknya lagi, padahal sudah dapat dipastikan yang mendengar itu hanyalah dua orang penjaga dengan sayap hitam pekat yang sedang duduk bercumbu disana. Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

" HEI! Berisik!" Ujar Eunhyuk yang merasa cumbuannya terganggu oleh oleh isakan itu.

" Untung saja pangeran Kyuhyun bilang aku tak boleh menyentuhmu! Kalau tidak—"

" sudahlah Hyukiee...kita teruskan saja." Saran donghae, membungkam Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya seketika itu.

Dan mereka melanjutkan cumbuan yang makin menjurus kearah yang semakin nikmat dan membuaikan.

" aaarrhhhhhhh" Eunhyuk mendesah, nikmat sekali...

TBC-:_

* * *

STAIRway to HELL,,,

*adakah yang ingat FILM STAIRway to HEAVEN? Ini adalah kebalikannya...LHO!

*enggak...enggakkk... saya cuma pinjam judul doank...

* cerita ini sangat jauh dari sana... Dari GENREnya aja udah ketauan, 'kan?

entah kenapa ide ini begitu saja muncul. Dan FUALLLAaaa... jadilah seperti ini...

Untuk cerita ke depannya, adakah saran?,,,,

tell me from your review,ne~?,,

Khamsahamnida ^_^ *bow*

Sign,

Vhy*mirror


	2. Chapter 2

.

Summary :

" kau ingin aku bagaimana?" Yesung membuka matanya lagi, kini Yesung menatap dalam Leeteuk, mencari ketenangan.

.

.

Vhy*mirror PRESENTS~~~

.

.

STAIRWAY to THE HELL

.

.

Cast :

ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBER 13+2

.

.

DISCAILMER :

ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !

.

.

.

.

Ruang itu sangatlah luas, yang di sangga pilar- pilar besar berwarna hitam pekat. Di ujung ruang itu, terdapat sebuah singgahsana raja yang sangat megah dan sangat kental dengan bau magis. Tak jauh dari singgasana itu, berjejer beberapa kursi yang berhadapan, yang terpisah oleh meja panjang. Semua perabotan itu bernuansa abu- abu dan hitam.

Siwon sedang berdiri menghadap jendela di ruangan itu, singgahsananya. Tatapan Siwon tak kosong, tapi berisi sebuah penantian.

'eemmpphh...hhahhhhh' hembusan nafasnya berat, ia benar- benar benci menunggu. Tapi untuk saat ini, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

" lama sekali." Ujar Siwon datar memecah keheningan ruangan itu.

Seseorang datang. Putranya.

" _abamama_." Kyuhyun menyapa, dengan sedikit menunduk. Sopan -santun.

"hm"

" dia sudah ada di _prison._" Kyuhyun menjelaskan, masih dengan nada datar, dan singkat.

" aaahhhh...baguslah." Siwon terdengar lega.

" kau rawat saja dia. **Siapkan dia**. Hingga hari itu tiba. _Arraseo_?"

" _ye, abamama_." Dengan itu Kyuhyun undur diri dari _appa_-nya.

.

Tap

Tap tap tap tap tap

.

Kyuhyun melangkah pasti, dengan angkuh, dia tak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang menundukkan kepalanya saat ia lewat. Ia terus melangkah, keluar istana megah itu, Istana _appanya._ Ruang UTAMA di NERAKA.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Entah telah berapa lama ia hanya duduk terdiam begitu. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot dan terduduk lemas. Ia melihat secara berkala orang -orang tengah melewatinya. Terkadang seorang dengan tatapan kosong, terkadang seorang dengan wajah bahagia, dan beberapa orang melewati jembatan itu dengan tatapan bertanya- tanya. Dan mereka semua, tak melihat dirinya ada di sana.

Tempat kini ia –Hankyung berpijak, adalah sebuah perbatasan.

Dimana ada perbatasan, di situlah dua tempat sedang menunggu untuk di kunjungi. Masalahnya...Hankyung sedang tak tau jalan mana yang harus ia pilih. Kembalikah? Atau beranjak ke ujung jembatan untuk mendapat balasan dari seluruh perbuatannya semasa dia hidup. Entah Surga atau Neraka.

"hanniee" Sebuah panggilan terdengar olehnya. Belum yakin dengan pendengarannya, ia memejamkan matanya.

"kembalilah" suara itu lagi, tapi ia masih belum yakin suara itu ditujukan padanya.

"ini aku"

**DEG!**

Hankyung teringat sesuatu, tapi masih samar, ia masih belum yakin. Ia makin memejamkan matanya dalam, dan menajamkan pendengarannya, berharap suara itu memeperjelas ucapannya.

V

V

Masih hening...

Suara itu masih tak terdengar. Dan masih hening. Hankyung menyerah.

Semilir angin mengelus wajahnya. Bukan angin yang menyegarkan, tapi angin kering panas yang berasal dari bawah.

'baiklah...kalau begitu.' Hanyung bergumam. Ia telah memutuskan. Ia pun lelah berada di sini dan hanya melihat beberapa orang melewatinya. Ia mulai melaksanakan keputusannya.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

" Hikkssss...hikkssss..." Isakan itu lagi, makin lama makin lemah, tapi tak kunjung berhenti.

" hhhiiikkkssss..."

" Hae-_ah_~ kau merasa ada yang aneh?" Eunhyuk membuka suara, tanpa melepas kedua tangannya yang menutup telinganya.

" _isange_?" Donghae memastikan ucapan Eunhyuk.

"hmm. Dia tak berhenti menangis selama 4 hari ini. dan...masih keluar air dari matanya. Apakah itu tidak aneh?" Eunhyuk mulai menurunkan tangannya, dan memperhatikan Ryeowook yang masih duduk memojok di ruangan itu.

" Kau baru menyadarinya, Eunhyuk-_ah_~?"

" hmm...aku baru menghitung hari. Jadi baru sadar." Eunhyuk mengerjap lucu. Membuat Donghae mencubit pipi pemilki _gummy smile_ itu.

" Hae~~~" Eunhyuk merengek. Sedikit tak terima, karena merasa diperlakukan sebagai wanita. Dia kan NAMJA! walau sebagai UKE...heheheehhe...

.

Wuuuusshhhh...seseorang datang.

" berhentilah mengomentarinya, dan bawakan aku HUGO. Aku ingin jalan- jalan." Kyuhyun mengatupkan kembali sayapnya, setelah menghancurkan ruangan Ryeowook.

Dengan kalimat itu, Eunhyuk turun dari pangkuan Donghae dan beranjak dari sana, bermaksud membawakan HUGO ke hadapan pangeran Kyuhyun. Di belakangnya, Donghae ikut melangkah menjauh dari sana.

.

" ikut denganku" Dua kata itu keluar begitu saja dari Kyuhyun. Tentu saja dengan tatapan datar, tepat ke mataRyeowook.

"..." Ryeowook diam, tapi ia berusaha mendongak, melihat Kyuhyun.

"..."

" aku ingin pulang~~hikkss" isakan Ryeowook keluar, tapi ia menunduk kini. Ia takut, takut jikalau Kyuhyun akan menyakitinya seperti waktu itu. _Hurt stone. _ Ia tak ingin merasakan benda itu lagi. Tidak lagi.

"ini rumahmu sekarang" Jawab Kyuhyun, masih datar seraya membalikkan badannya. Kini mereka sehadap, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun menghindari tatapan Ryeowook yang penuh airmata dan ketakutan. Entahlah...ia agak tak suka melihatnya.

Wwuuussshhhh...

Kepakan sayap HUGO membawa angin cukup keras untuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Mereka menoleh ke asal angin.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati HUGO, naga api yang menjadi satu –satunya peliharan Kyuhyun semenjak kecil. Kado dari ibunya, ibu kandungnya.

" pergilah " ucap Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri HUGO.

"..." dan hanya di jawab sebuah anggukan oleh keduanya.

" kita pergi " ucap Kyuhyun, tentu saja pada Ryeowook, kini ia menaiki HUGO yang telah siap untuk lepas landas.

" jangan membuatku marah Kim Ryeowook" Kyuhyun berkata lagi, masih tak menatap mata Ryeowook.

".." Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, Ryeowook mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun dan mulai menaiki HUGO. Memposisikan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun dan menyentuh kulit HUGO –yang menurutnya menjijikkan, karena lembek dan berwarna hijau- sebagai pegangan.

" HUGO, _kka_" dengan kata itu HUGO mengepakkan sayapnya dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan berantakan itu. Meninggalkan _prison_ menyeramkan itu.

V

V

V

V

V

" iniii..." Ryewook menggantungkan katanya, ia segera menoleh pada seorang di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun.

" ya. Ini pemakamanmu." Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Sebenarnya ia hanya bermaksud mengejek Ryewook saja.

Kalian lihat? Tak ada seorangpun teman yang datang pada pemakannya. Hanya Adiknya, petugas pemakaman, dan beberapa teman Kangin, _namsaeng_nya.

Kemana temannya? Kemana semuanya? Kemana? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang datang untuknya? Kenapa hanya untuk Kangin?

Bukan. Bukan rentetan tanya itu yang terbesit di pikiran Ryeowook sekarang.

Ia memang tau bahwa akan seperti ini. Di dunia ini, memang tak ada yang mempedulikannya. Tak ada satupun yang menganggapnya benar –benar baik.

'SIAL' untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook mengumpat. Walau tak langsung dari mulutnya, itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun yang berada di samping kirinya mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian.

'tak salah aku membawanya kemari' bangganya dalam hati.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Tiiiit..tttiiit...tttiiit...tttiiiit...

Suara mesin itu terus saja berbunyi teratur, dan sayup –sayup terdengar sebuah lenguhan dari seorang yang berbaring lemah di sana. Tan Hankyung.

Tekk..

Tanggannya ia gerakkan sedikit, menandakan bahwa ia mulai sadar dan mencoba meraih kesadarannya.

" ahhh..anda sudah sadar, Hankyung-_ssi_" Seorang bersuara, lebih tepatnya seorang _yeoja _berpakaian putih dengan rambut terikat kuda sepinggang berwarna hitam pekat. Di dada kanannya, tersemat papan kecil beruliskan Kim Kibum. Ia seorang perawat di rumah sakit ini.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

" kita kembali. Aku muak ada di sini" Ryeowook menggerutu, tangannya terkepal kuat di kedua sisi pahanya.

Ia marah. Sangat marah. Benih kebencian yang tersimpan di hatinya sejak dulu, telah benar –benar tumbuh sekarang.

Percuma dia baik. Bersikap ramah. Selalu mencoba menyapa dengan lembut dan membantu siapapun yang membutuhkannya.

Buah yang harusnya ia petik dari kebaikannya ternyata tak ada. Tak ada satu buah pun yang dapat ia kecap. Hanya tinggal akar –akar kering yang harus dilahapnya sekarang, menggantikan kelaparan akan cintanya yang memnag tak pernah terisi dan selalu di tutupinya sejak dulu, dulu sekali.

Sejak kematian orang tuanya 6 tahun lalu, Ryeowook dan Kangin hanya tinggal berdua di dunia ini. tak ada anggota keluarga lain yang menampung mereka, bukannya tak mau, tapi memang tak ada.

Dan semenjak itu pula penderitaan Ryeowook bermunculan. Ia mulai kerja sambilan dan belajar dengan giat. Hanya tiga yang ia pikirkan setiap matanya terbuka. Bagaimana Kangin dan dirinya bisa makan, Bagaimana Kangin dan dirinya bisa sekolah, dan bagaimana caranya agar Kangin dan dirinya dapat hidup dengan baik.

Mulai menjadi pengantar koran dan susu di pagi buta. Lalu bersekolah, dan langsung pergi ke toko swalayan menjadi seorang kasir hingga jam 8. Tak sampai disitu, Jam 10 dia akan menjadi _bartender_ di salah satu _club_ kecil, lalu pulang jam 2 atau jam 3 pagi. Dan barulah ia pergi ke pulau kapuk, dan memulainya lagi saat jam berdering di angka 5.

Kangin?

Ia tak ikut bekerja seperti Ryeowook. Ryeowook ingin Kangin hanya berkosentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Bukan karena Kangin bodoh, tapi ia ingin Kangin menjadi orang sukses di kemudian hari.

Beruntunglah mereka berdua mendapatkan beasiswa yang cukup. Hingga hanya perlu membayar sebagian biaya pendidikan yang sangat mahal di sekolah negeri yang memang bagus itu.

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook, Kangin adalah anak yang cara bergaulnya agak beringas, atau bisa dibilang LIAR. Meski begitu ia masih mematuhi norma, dan menjadikan pergaulannya masih dalam keadaan normal dan sehat(?). Sehingga banyak teman yang menyukainya dan nyaman bersama Kangin. Apalagi dia sangat pintar membawa diri dan asyik diajak bicara.

" baiklah" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sedikit kekehan lepas dari bibirnya.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

" Bulan purnama akan datang 9 hari lagi, Yang Mulia" Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dengan wajah tenang, meski sedikit kecemasan berada dalam hati sucinya.

"..." tak ada repon dari Yesung. Ia masih saja duduk di singgahsananya sambil menutup mata.

" Yang mulia..." Sungmin datang dari belahan pintu besar ruangan itu.

" ya.." jawab Yesung dengan membuka matanya perlahan. Seakan ia telah tau apa yang akan di ucapkan Sungmin. Pasti sesuatu yang menambah masalah lagi.

" Kyuhyun-_ssi_ membawa Kim Ryeowook ke atas (dunia manusia) dan menyaksikan pemakamannya." Jelas Sungmin singkat. Sedikit membingungkan mungkin, karena belum menjelaskan tentang pokok permasalahannya.

" sudahlah. Kau boleh pergi." Titah Yesung menutup matanya kembali. Yang dipikirnya benar. Rencana Siwon untuk membawa Ryeowook ke neraka benar –benar telah matang.

" Kyuhyun memang ditugaskan untuk mempersiapkan Ryeowook menjadi permaisuri Siwon-_ssi_. Karena itu dia (Kyuhyun) memupuk kebencian Ryeowook_-ssi_ agar rohnya siap menghadapi upacara pernikahan." Leeteuk menjelaskan.

" Waktu kita hanya tinggal 8 hari untuk mengembalikan Ryeowook -_ssi_ ke tempat yang seharusnya." Lanjut Leeteuk, sambil menundukan kepalanya.

" kau ingin aku bagaimana?" Yesung membuka matanya lagi, kini Yesung menatap dalam Leeteuk, mencari ketenangan.

" paman" Yesung memanggilnya (Leeteuk) lirih.

**TBC -:_**

* * *

Ini part ke-2 Stairway to THE HELL.

Sepertinya tak ada yang berminat dengan FF ini. T,T

Yang melihat banyak, tapi entah yang meninggalkan jejak hanya 3 orang . HHUHUUHUHU T^T

yah..Vhy cuma bisa bilang "Semoga suka ceritanya"...

REVIEW?

**Sign,**

**Vhy*mirror**


End file.
